


In Which Plagg Wishes Adrien Had More Self-Control

by theonlyturtleinexistence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, This was my first attempt at a one shot, adrien throws cheese at plagg, also cheese violence?, also still cheese violence, and tikki is sarcastic i guess, at least a little, but I kind of got carried away, but at your expense, but honestly i love these characters to death, but i still imagine her with this super high helium voice, i guess there will be more of that to come, in fact i just started typing and now there's more than one chapter, just ignore the rest of these tags, possible reveal??, so also this is probably cliche too, so this is longer than originally planned, sorry plagg, they're just me rambling, this is a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyturtleinexistence/pseuds/theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have a rushed kiss, only to want more. The two meet up at a certain bakery and who knows from there honestly, I haven't written it yet, heck if i know





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read my tags, you basically read my thoughts. It's late, I'm tired, I have school tomorrow, but you know what? There is nothing better to be doing right now except for writing Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction. Except homework. But that can wait. Also, I honestly hope there's the promised cheese violence that's in the tags. I don't know what to do with my life. Help me, help the plot, please comment, please leave kudos.  
> This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own these characters or their world.

“Bye bye little butterfly!” Ladybug released it to the sky and watched it flutter off. Chat Noir came to her side and grabbed her hand.

“Ladybug, do you think…” he started, but he never got anything else out. Ladybugs lips crashed into his and the rest of his sentence was cut off.

“Oh, Chat, I thought I’d lose you. Did you have any idea how much i worried? Never do that again or I swear I’ll kill you myself!”

Chat chuckled. “My lady, what are you talking about? I was perfectly safe. I can take care of myself.”

“No, no please let me take care of you. I was so scared when you almost fell off of the building. I would have done anything to save you even if it had meant giving up my miraculous. Chat, you mean so much to me. You understand that don’t you?”

“Ladybug…” Chat grabbed her waist and spun her around. “We don’t have much time before we change back.” He kissed her again and set her down. “My lady… Can’t I spend more time with you?”

“No, Chaton, I’m afraid I can’t let you know who I am under the mask… but… all we need to do is feed our kwamis so we have more time, right? I have an idea. Meet me at my location in 30 minutes.” Ladybug gave him a final peck on the cheek before turning away and swinging down the street.

Chat watched until she was no longer in eyesight. Beep beep! He only had a minute left before changing back, so he leapt down from the roof and hurried to find a place to change. An alleyway - perfect. With a flash of green light he was back to his civilian self. Plagg hopped inside his shirt pocket and Adrien double checked around him before starting to walk, or more like jog, back to his mansion. He got there in record time and threw open his refrigerator door. He tossed the first wheel of cheese he saw at Plagg and ran to his room. He grabbed his phone (And a few extra things) and threw them in a black leather bag. He didn’t care as much about fashion as his father, but he wanted something that would match Chat Noir’s outfit when he went out.

Plagg flew in from the other room, mouth stuffed full of cheese, and started complaining. “Adrien, you know I need more food than that! Are you going to starve me?” Without saying a word, Adrien rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen, grabbing another piece of camembert and wrapping some up to put in his bag. He ran back to his room, gargled some mouthwash, put on some chapstick, and threw a practice wink at his reflection in the mirror before hurrying back to the kitchen to see if Plagg was done. Much to Adrien’s delight, he was.

“Alright, Plagg! Claws out!”

 

Marinette was a mess. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were a mess. Her makeup was a mess. But, most importantly, her bedroom was a mess. Sewing projects were strewn about, Manon’s favorite puppets were laying on the floor, and there were cookie crumbs all around Tikki’s bed (around Marinette’s too, honestly). She groaned and started throwing clothes into her closet, trying to find her floor. Tikki watched with amusement. The puppets went under her bed, the sewing supplies got shoved on her desk, and cookie crumbs got wiped onto the carpet. “Okay, Tikki,” Marinette said, uncertainly, “Do you think I have enough time to vacuum?”

“No, but you have enough time to brush it under the bed.”

“Good point.”

Marinette took a look around her room. “Okay, let’s close the closet, close the door, close the window, close the laptop, oh goodness, I have too many things open.” She looked at herself in the mirror.  
“Tikki, are you feeling okay? You had enough to eat?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Okay then.” She took a makeup wipe and cleaned the smudged mascara under her eyes. “How do I look?”

Marinette had never seen a kwami wince. Before now.

“UggGHGHGHgh that bad? I don’t have time to do all of my makeup again! What do I need to fix the most?”

“Um, comb your hair, freshen up your eyeliner, maybe put on some lipgloss, make sure you use deodorant, and it might be a good idea to brush your teeth again, since the last thing you ate was hours ago. Actually, maybe you should eat something too. Are you sure it’s a good idea to have Chat come to your room? Maybe he knows you in real life?”

“Ha, no way, Tikki. I’d know those puns and that grin anywhere. I definitely don’t know his identity.”

“Okay… I just don’t want you to make a mistake, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled and picked up the kwami. “Thank you for worrying. But I’ll be okay. Besides, I’ll just say it’s a friend’s room. Even if he does know me, I’ll be safe then.”

Tikki nodded and flew to the bathroom. “C’mon Marinette, we don’t have much time!”

“Alright! Let’s do this!”

 

Chat was waiting. Actually, he had been waiting. For 15 minutes. For Ladybug to transform so he could see where she was. He had leapt around the city, waiting for her to tell him where he should go. But no, she had taken her time. Or, to be perfectly honest, he had been in and out of his house very quickly. He had spent no more than 5 minutes inside before rushing to see where Ladybug was.  
He had landed on the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. He’d been hoping they were still open by the time he got there, but they had just closed less than an hour ago. Luckily, he had just sat down when he heard a beeping. Ladybug! He checked and only saw one blip on his screen. He was at the bakery, but where was she? "Okay, okay, calm down Adrien, I can see all of Paris. Where is she?"

He needed to broaden his view. He decided to make his way to the Eiffel Tower, since that would be an ideal meeting place. He leapt to the nearest building, then paused. No way. She was right there. She was in the bakery. She had transformed into Ladybug in the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette had just barely transformed into Ladybug when Chat Noir came barreling into her window from her balcony. With a screech, she moved out of the way, watching him flail about, trying to land with some dignity. Unfortunately, he didn’t stop falling forward until he fell against a piece of furniture. A bed, to be precise. 

A bed he specifically recognized as Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s bed.

He hopped up and gave a grin, laughing at himself. “So, the bakery, huh? May I ask why?”

“It’s, um, a friend’s house. She told me that her parents were out for the night and that she would be on a date.”

Chat paused, surprised. Marinette knew Ladybug? HIS Ladybug? How did he not know this? “Well, my lady, I’m glad to see that you were able to find a suitable spot to meet me.” He winked, and he could have sworn that he saw her blush, even if the mask hid most of it.

He took a look around the room. Strangely enough, there were pictures of him, not as Chat Noir, like he would expect, but as Adrien. He knew that Marinette was a big fan of his father’s work, so he wasn’t too worried. She must just like to collect his magazines. Lots of them. In fact, Adrien could see almost every personal shot of his on her walls, which must have taken a lot of work. Well, he was glad someone was a big fan of his father’s line.

Chat turned back to Ladybug, who was tightening her ponytails. They looked a bit messy, a bit rushed. Well, he didn’t care - he had every intent of letting her hair down anyway.

“Ladybug,” Chat purred, “You look gorgeous as usual. Did you fix yourself up after the akuma attack? For me?”

She smirked. “No time for words, Chaton. I want to get back to what we were doing before we ran out of time.” She watched as a sly grin slowly crept across his face, and she decided right then and there that she wanted to kiss it before it could turn into one of his smiles before a terrible pun.

So kiss it she did.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to meet her, his eyes barely meeting hers before closing. Their lips met and Ladybug felt Chat relax under her touch. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so their bodies touched. She felt the warmth from his body against hers and responded by reaching one hand up to grasp his hair. Her fingers tangled in his blond curls, keeping him close to her as they continued to kiss. She ran her tongue over his mouth, just enough so he would part his lips. She loved every taste she could get, his sweetness, his warmth, his intensity.

Chat Noir’s hands roamed over her body. His right hand reached around her waist and continued pulling her closer till their bodies were flush up against each other’s. His other hand was cupping her chin, tilting her head just enough so he could kiss those perfectly pink lips. He swirled his tongue around hers and relished in the sound of her soft moan. She hadn’t even realized that she made the sound until she felt Chat chuckle lightly. Ladybug pulled back, blushing.

“It’s alright, My Lady.” His smile was so pure this time, not a smirk, but a smile that she could trust. She grinned back at him and closed her eyes once more, bringing her head back up for another kiss.

 

Marinette woke up in the morning feeling, well, exhilarated. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was breathless, and she wasn’t quite sure why. She saw Tikki on her little bed across the room , still sleeping next to a half-eaten cookie. The little cutie. She loved her chocolate chip cookies and her cheese-

Wait, cheese?

Marinette’s eyes widened. There was a few bites out of a piece of cheese, right next to Tikki’s cookie. Tikki didn’t even like MILK with her chocolate, she had such a sweet tooth.

Marinette sat up and got out of bed, tiptoeing over to Tikki. There was a little black cat-looking thing next to her, snoring softly. Strange, Marinette thought, where did he come from?

She gasped and spun around. There, lying in the other side of her bed, was a very blonde boy under her covers. He appeared to not have a shirt on. For the first time, Marinette looked down. SHE appeared to not have a shirt on. Luckily, she still had a sports bra and underwear, but nothing else. Cursing herself, she grabbed her shorts from the ground and threw open her closet, as quietly as possible. All the clothes that she had stuffed inside yesterday came falling out, but she grabbed the first shirt she laid eyes on. She glanced back over at Chat. He was turned the other way so she couldn’t see his face. Good. She didn’t want to deal with that. Picking up what seemed to be his shirt and pants from the ground, she put them on the bed next to him.

What do I do now? She asked herself, not able to take her eyes off of his exposed back. Chat was definitely slender, but had muscle to make up for it. A LOT of muscle. Without thinking, she took a step towards the bed. She shook her head. I should not be doing this, I should NOT be doing this, she told herself over and over again. But, as if acting on its own accord, her arm reached out and her fingers brushed his skin. Soft.

He moved.

Marinette jumped up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door.

Adrien shifted around to lie on his back. His bed felt weird. He opened his eyes.

Oh. He blinked. OH.

He bolted upright and looked around. He was still in Marinette’s house, and his clothes were off. Not all of them, but enough. He saw them on the bed and put them on, seeing Plagg next to what must’ve been Ladybug’s kwami. Cute.

“U-um, Chat Noir?” He glanced around, startled.

“Yes?”

“We transformed back to our civilian forms again last night, apparently. I-I mean, I didn’t see who you are, but I just thought I’d tell you.” Marinette hit her palm against her forehead. “I mean, duh, you probably figured that out by now, huh, sorry.”

Her voice drifted in from the bathroom, soft tones in Adrien’s ears. He was collapsed on the bed, ecstatic. To think that he woke up in a bed with Ladybug, half-dressed. Granted, he didn’t wake up with her, but she woke up next to him. He had just spent a night with his lady.

And he couldn’t remember one moment of it.

Adrien groaned and slowly sat up. So what now? Ladybug’s kwami was very evidently out here, and she had apparently locked herself in Marinette’s bathroom. She wouldn’t be able to come out until he was gone, otherwise he would know her identity.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Ladybug’s voice floated in from the bathroom. “Um, Chat, I think you’d better go.”

His breath hitched. Although he had been thinking the same thing, he couldn’t stand to hear her say it like that. He gulped and nodded. Oh, she couldn’t see that, could she. He stood up, looking at his shaking hands. “Alright, My Lady. I’ll see you later.” He stood under the window to her balcony and glanced back at the bathroom door, closed.

She was right there, she was so close.

“Goodbye, Ladybug.”


End file.
